Sango's Question Answered
by pumpkinpi
Summary: Sango meets with Sesshoumaru to face her demise at his hands...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meeting

A/N: This is just something a made up due to the fact that it was not included in the manga.

It was two weeks after Narakus' demise when Sango met Sesshoumaru in a field full of fresh green grass late at night. She was willing to face his wrath for the atrocity she had committed towards an innocent child. She almost killed his ward, his Rin in order to save the man she loved, the man she married two days ago and made love to for the first and last time. Said man was her devoted husband, the monk Miroku.

She discreetly said her goodbyes to her family including her younger brother during that week. Although her family did not know she was saying goodbye, they thought she was emotional due to the events that took place recently. Hence, why she was behaving in such an unusual way. The only one she could not say goodbye to was her little adopted sister Kagome who was in the future.

Sango being an expert youkai slayer knew about all kinds of poisons, sedatives and such, even the odorless kind. The slayer slipped an odorless sedative into Kaedes' stew when no one was looking. She claimed to be sick to her stomach earlier that day in order to avoid eating any of the food. Ironically she was telling the truth, her stomach had been doing flips all day. She figured that it came from the guilt she felt. After all she was using her family trust against them in order to finish her dealings with the daiyoukai. She also felt regret, but not as much fear as she thought she would feel.

Everyone fell asleep within one hour of consuming the stew. Even Inuyasha who was human that night, the night of the new moon. They will all be asleep for at least six hours before the sedative wore off. She ordered Kirara to stay and guard the village while the others where sleeping off the sedative. She kissed them all one last time before she prepared to leave them for good.

Sango slipped on her battle armor and hoisted her boomerang bone onto her right shoulder. Taking a deep breath she headed out to find the daiyoukai who she felt was in the area. Using a gas that was specifically designed to attract Inu youkai, she burned it in an open field and hoped Sesshoumaru would come to investigate out of curiosity. Since there were only two Inu youkai in the area and very few that existed, she didn't have to worry about any unwanted guess.

Sure enough a few minutes later, a strong wind came out of nowhere, causing her pony tail to be whipped about and dirt to fly in her face. When the wind stopped, she wiped the dirt and grit from her eyes that the wind disturbed. After blinking a few times, Sesshoumaru seemed to appear in front of her about an arms length away. The imposing regal figure looked into her chocolate brown eyes with cold golden orbs. He continued to gaze at her impassively for several moments. Although she reeked of self hate, regret and guilt, he only smelled a small amount of fear coming from her. A few more moments pasted before he asked:

"Why did you summon this Sesshoumaru _slayer_?" He said with a calm voice that was laced with distain. He was still pissed about the stunt she pulled with Rin.

Sango bowed, then she looked into his eyes with determination as she said:

"I have dishonored you Lord Sesshoumaru. You spared Kohakus' life and even guarded him with your own, yet I was willing to sacrifice Rin an innocent child for my own selfish reasons. My actions are unforgivable and I came hear today to keep my word. I asked you to let me live and see Naraku defeated and you have done so and I am eternally grateful for that. However, now I am prepared to face your wrath…and my end." She said with a strong voice as she stood tall and proud prepared to face the consequences of her actions.

After she finished speaking she placed her weapon on the ground and let her arms drop to her side.

"So you seek to make amends, huh." Sesshoumaru stated in a low tone:

She did not have a chance to answer because Sesshoumaru quickly closed the gap between them. Grabbing her by the throat he pulled he closely and pressed his claws dangerously close to her jugular vein in her throat. He narrowed his eyes displaying his fury; however the rest of his face held a look of indifference. Sango tilted her head up and forced herself to look into his glacier golden eyes. Flashes of her life past before her eyes and she inwardly begged her new family to forgive her as she felt his grip tighten. It wasn't enough to cut off her air supply but it would be soon enough. Taking as deep a breath as she could, Sango prepared herself for deaths' door…

A/N: Just a short story that came out of nowhere, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Answers, Understanding and Agreement

A/N: I know I usually don't update this early, but I wanted to finish this short story before I go back to my other fan fiction titles. Enjoy!!!

After several moments, Sesshoumaru growl low and narrowed his eyes as he peered into Sango's guilt riddled chocolate eyes. Then he spoke in a low tone that was laced with venom:

"You actually think your death will change your disgraceful actions." It was a statement not a question.

A tear escape the slayers' eye and she gasped:

"I know it will not change the past, but I deserve to be punished for what I have done. I hurt so many to fulfill my own selfish desires, even my on family at the village. I deserve to pay." She said as she went completely limp in his grasp. Sesshoumaru released the death grip he had on her throat, allowing her to drop to the ground. She landed on her feet but all of the emotions coursing through her drained all of her energy. She swayed a little before she fell to her knees in front of the daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru sneered at her as he looked at the slayer bowed before him. His eyes flashed red with anger for a second before he replied sternly:

"Then you shall live."

Sango looked up at him with confused tear filled eyes. With her emotional state she was in, she was unable to think clearly. Then she whimpered before she said:

"I don't understand, why would you want me to live? Why not use the same weapon I used against Rin and end me?" She said as she bowed her head and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then she looked back up at him waiting for an answer. He stared at for a few moments and said:

"Do you consider yourself to be a coward slayer?" He asked while still scowling at her.

She frowned up at him and said:

"Of course not, that is why I have come to face your wrath."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with cold golden eyes and folded his arm inside of his large white and red sleeves. Then he spoke:

"Seeking death is a cowardly means of escaping the consequences of your vile actions. If you are truly brave, you will live and face the penalty that is your guilt. You will not manipulate this Sesshoumaru into aiding you in evading your shame."

Sango sniffed gazed at him and said:

"I understand. All I can offer you is my apologies for my past actions."

Sango bowed low and held her head for a second due to a dizzy spell that suddenly overcame her when she tried to stand back up. With her head downcast, she went to bend over and pick up her boomerang bone when a large claw hand grabbed her left wrist firmly. Sesshoumaru forcefully turned her around and face him. He used his left hand to firmly grab her chin and made her to look up at him. Then he said:

"An apology is not enough to please this Sesshoumaru."

Sango looked up at him with confusion and said:

"What else can I give you Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"You along with the rest of your pack will care for Rin." He said, leaving no room for argument.

Sango eyes widen and she looked at him with shock and said:

"Why would you trust me with Rin care after what I have done?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with an impassive expression and said:

"This Sesshoumaru came close to destroying someone whom you are fond of. Your sibling Kohaku was taken under my protection for reasons that are my own. He guarded my retainer and my ward with his life. The foolish pup even risked his frail body to try and assist me. You slayer and your pack will do the same for Rin."

Sango lip quiver and she started to think about how truly terrible her crime was. Kohaku tried to kill Rin and Sesshoumaru spared his life. Even if it was only because Sesshoumaru did not want to be a pawn used by Naraku to kill the boy, he let him live. She was willing to kill Rin to save her love Miroku. For reasons she could not fathom, Sesshoumaru took Kohaku under his wing and protected him, nearly losing his life in the process. If it wasn't for his indomitable will, determination, power and confidence, Sango didn't think she would be having this conversation with him. He would have surely died. She concluded that he was right and the only way she could start to make amends is to live with her guilt and help guard Rin.

With that thought in mind she looked up at Sesshoumaru and said:

"It will be an honor to help guard and raise Rin Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with an arrogant expression and said:

"As it should be. You will inform the others of this Sesshoumaru decision. This Sesshoumaru will bring Rin to the village within two weeks time. The elderly miko will train Rin to be a proficient shrine miko. This Sesshoumaru will check on his ward frequently to assure her well being. You will live slayer and help care for the one you wronged, is that understood."

Sango nodded her head in agreement with a tear streaked face. Sesshoumaru nodded back at her. He turned his back to her and begun to walk away gracefully, knowing that she would not attack him. He also knew that she would keep her word.

With turning around to look at her he said:

"Go back to the village and prepare for my wards' arrival. This Sesshoumaru expects your entire pack to care for Rin like you will care for the two pups growing inside your womb."

Sango stood rooted to the same spot for several moments in shock, realizing exactly what his words meant. He had an uncanny sense of smell after all, if anyone could tell that she carried a child or in her case twins, it would be the daiyoukai. Then she thought:

"Maybe that's why I have been sick to my stomach, very emotional and dizzy. But the symptoms are kind of early, maybe because I am carrying twins."

Then the slayer spoke and said:

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru for sparing us and giving me a chance to truly make up for some of the dishonorable things I have done."

"Thank my ward for forgiving you and allowing you to do so." She heard a baritone voice say from a distance.

"I will." Sango said with a sad smile. Turing around she headed back to the village, prepared to explain everything that happened and to prepare for their new family members arrival. She will welcome the innocent child Rin into her new family.

Two weeks later Rin arrived at the village and the rest is history…

The End.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it please review.


End file.
